


souyo short story

by serafier



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafier/pseuds/serafier
Summary: a story based loosely off the scrapped yusuke romance social link
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 14





	souyo short story

yu spent a lot of time with yosuke. he never really knew why though.   
he had had friends in the past, but yosuke was different in a way. they hung out together a lot, and yu to wonder whether how he felt towards yosuke was requited  
he admired yosuke. no matter what he was always laughing like an idiot. that made yu smile. 

"hey partner!" yosuke said walking up to him from behind, placing his hand on his sholder as a friendly gesture.   
yu blushed vividly.   
"i wanted to, well, to ask you if you were going hang out with me today," yu was taken quite aback by yosukes sudden embarresment. its obvious he had a strong desire to tell him   
something. so yu agreed to meet him after school.

the last bell rang, and the sun was slowly starting to set. yu decided to get going.  
when he arrived, none other then yosuke greeted him at the samegawa flood plains. as the sun set, the blinding shimmer of the water lit up yosukes face. he felt, warmer,  
then usual.

"so, ive got something to tell you." yosuke said, as his eyes drifted away like the sea.  
"i know this sounds quite weird and all," yosuke chuckled nervously   
"but ive been having some weird feelings," yu started blushing, sure of what yosuke was going to say.  
"i, like you" yosuke said with confidance, as they looked into eachothers eyes.  
yu embraced yosuke with his arms. as he held their bodys tighter, yosuke started crying.   
"th-thanks partner.." he said, trying not to sob.   
they both found acceptance in eachothers arms.


End file.
